What now?
by Ucha4554
Summary: Rista was stuck. Where could she go without alerting her pursuer? She would have to run.
1. Chapter 1

Brown. Almost like dirt but she knew better. Better enough to try and shut out the horror of reality. Smeared, like melted ice cream that had dried in the frigid, polluted air. The cream colored tile of the walls painted with blood. Glancing around the room, making sure she was alone before moving forward, Ritsa began looking for supplies. People were screaming outside as the hunters pursued them. She took slow steps and checked each isle before going down them. She quickly filled her bag with first aid supplies and as much canned food as she could fit. She grabbed water bottles and even a candy bar or two for herself. She went behind the cashier counter and found nothing. More blood had made a still wet puddle on the floor. Where was the body? She heard the doorbell jingle as somebody entered the shop. She ducked behind the counter as fast as she could before glancing around the corner. Shuffling forward, entrails hanging on his thighs, a creature with nothing but hunger in his eyes groaned as he searched the store. Listening for any sound that might be made by some frightened prey. Ritsa breathed in deep trying to think a of a way out. Her eyes searched furiously for some kind of hiding place or escape route. She almost burst when she noticed the back door. It was open and she could slip out. She glanced around the corner again. Her friend was still there, getting closer. He had probably noticed the back door as well, and surely would see her if she made her move. These beasts were fast. She had seem them chasing the living. They only had human speed, but the faster humans. Ritsa herself had never been very fast. She watched him shuffling her way. Then, out of nowhere, a can rolled off of one of the shelves causing a loud crash. He moved quickly in its direction. Ritsa got up and ran out the back door hearing the monster roar and begin following her out. She kept running in to the woods behind the shops and resturaunts. She crashed through the leaves and bushes as he pursued her. Her legs began to burn and she began to feel unstable. She couldn't stop. This thing was still following her with the same persistence as when he started. She came to a fast river and jumped in. Luckily she swan better than she got to the other side just as the beast jumped in. She turned to look and noticed another one had joined him in his pursuit. He was wearing a shop keepers uniform. She must have run by him in the back room with out noticing. Thank God he had not grabbed her. They were both washed away by the swift current. She panted heavily as she sat for a moment. Once she was rested she climbed the hill all the way up and look around. Everything she saw was destroyed. The building were on fire. She watched as the smoke from the refinery became black and thick right before there was an explosion that sent debris flying everywhere.

Yesterday morning when she had woken up it had been a normal day. She had gone to her class. She had thought about staying home but for some reason she had decided against it. By the end of class the teacher was updating everyone on the news. There had been a strange outbreak. People going in to the ER with boils and cold like symptoms. Pretty serious, but it was only affecting elderly adults and it was not fatal. Against her better judgment, Ritsa went to the library on campus to study for an upcoming test. While in the library there was a peaceful atmosphere. She sat for an hour when she heard screams outside. Her and the other students in the building were startled by this. She got up to look out the window and only saw some people running. But they did that all the time when they were late for class. On girl who had been running tripped and fell. Before she could get up another person jumped on her and bit into her breast. Everyone who was watching the ordeal from the window gasped and a couple even screamed. Then the monster looked up, roaring at us from below. He got up and ran around the building. Ritsa should have been worried about him getting inside, but her eyes were fixed on the woman who had been partially eaten and lay bleeding on the ground. Then, shocking Ritsa and the others even more, the woman stirred and rose, attacking a young man who was running past her just as she had been attacked. Panic broke out in the library and people began running downstairs and out of the building. Ritsa knew that they were doomed and that it was not a good idea to follow them. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat against the locked door as she listened to the screams of fear and pain as well as the roars of triumph all around her. Many people actually hid away in their homes and classrooms for the first day. She had tried to tune in to the news online while the internet and phone lines were still up and running. All she got was stuff she already knew. These things were recently deceased people and they were dangerous. She tried phoning her roommate but she didn't answer. Finially the phone was picked up but all Ritsa heard on the other line was a mix between groaning and growling. When she spoke ther was a high pitched shriek and the call was disconnected. She ate the luch she had packed and waited for the screams and roars to end. She finally dozed off and awoke to silence the next morning.

As the buildings burned and the smoke blanketed the valley, Ritsa began to cry. The shock was finally wearing off and she began feeling emotions again. What was happening. Were her friends and family okay? What was she going to do now? These monsters were only going to be in the populated area while there were living people there. Soon, they would venture into the forest for safety and food. She made her way down the hill towards the river. She drank her two water bottles and refilled them from the natural mountain water. It looked fairly clean and she was not picky. She wetted her dark auburn hair and splashed her face. It was refreshing and for a moment made her feel at peace. She looked around, trying to decide which way to start her trek. Finding a cabin, or even a mountain house would be ideal. Those things would be closer to the main roads. Ritsa looked up at the trees and then down at the bushes. The woods would be a good ally in covering her from too many hunting eyes. Walking along the river she began heading back towards town. She found the highway and was happy to see that they were also clean. Nothing and no one was there. She walked along the road until she heard a car and then she would run back into the woods. She had tried to flag someone down, but they only tried to hit her thinking she was one of those cannables. Continuing on she came to a sign for a camping ground that also offered cabin stays. Looking down the dirt road she saw the security box. Empty, except for a bloodied window and a severed hand on the ground outside of it. Ritsa shivered. The hunters had been here. She only hoped that they had left by now and were off to bigger and better buffets. Walking quickly down the road she came to the cabins. The camping ground had been deserted. Tents, supplies, everything had been left behind. Ritsa went around looking through the campsites, finding food and water. Warm clothes. She had been very fortunate in finding resources, but for how long. Soon everything would be gone. She picked a cabin and began accumulating everything that she had found and continued to find. She was done before night fall. She boarded up the windows and locked the door, reinforcing it with furniture and boards. She looked at all of her things and the 20 or 30 sleeping bags that made up her bed and smiled. "Not bad for a 22 year old female on her own," She said out loud. It felt good to brag. Good to use her voice. She was able to start a fire in the fire place and even cook some food. Nothing special, not meat, but it was something. She was so tired. She curled up in the sleeping bag as it began to get chilly. She watched the fire for a little bit and then put it out. She lay in silence as she listened to the things outside. She heard the occasional roar, and even some screams. But mostly just animals and even crickets. The wind picked up and it began to rain. It relaxed her, and eventually lulled her in to a deep sleep. She was safe for now in her little cabin.


	2. Guests Deliver Horrors

As her breath puffed out small clouds, Rista shivered. She was dressed in a jacket that she had found, of course it was much bigger than she was. Walking quietly, she tried not to step on any dry leaves or branches. She had survived in her cabin for a month. The weather had gotten colder which forced her to come out and search for more food and winter supplies. She had seen only one Zombie out pursuer out here in the last 30 days. Hopefully they would all freeze and become slower if not stuck in one place. Bending over to pick up a piece of cloth she shook it out only to have a severed arm fall out of it causing her to gasp. Luckily she caught herself before screaming. Bending down to get a better look at it she jumped back when it twitched. Freshly cut. Who would do that? There was no one around, she was sure of it… A horrifying thought passed through her mind and she turned and ran back to her little home. Bursting through the front door of the cabin she noticed that everything was still in its place. Sighing in relief she emptied the huge pockets in her jacket and took inventory. Unfortunately, she realized that she would not be able to stay out here forever… soon, she would have to go back to town. She needed more supplies and warmer shelter. She didn't want to draw anyone or anything in with the smoke from a fire. In town she would be able to find battery operated heaters and she could make a fire without smoke escaping in to the sky. "Well, Rista," She said to herself, "You should get moving before it gets too cold and snows." She had recently started talking to herself more hoping that it would bring comfort to the loneliness. She knew that this was the first step to going insane. Hugging her jacket tight she shivered again. The cold was seeping through the logs that made up the cabin. Wind was even coming down the chimney bring a chilly draft in to the room. Unzipping her sleeping bags she snuggled in to them and tried to stay warm. It was not dark, but she had gotten up early to search for supplies and had had a very unsuccessful morning of it. Yawning, she closed her eyes and listened to the woods around her. Silence now. There had not been any more screams or roars, not even animals. Thinking about how toasty she felt she began to doze off when suddenly there was a noise outside on her patio. She shot up and moved quickly to the door to make sure her lock was secure. Quietly she looked through a very small crack. A shadow passed by the door and she heard one of the windows shatter. Then a knocking sound on the wood that she had covered it with. Was it one of them… it had to be. She walked slowly over to the window and hesitantly put her ear to the wall. Listening carefully, she couldn't hear anything. Taking shallow breaths she backed away slowly. It would just go away.

As if on cue with her thoughts, the boards were split and someone began forcing their way in. She screamed and ducked down to avoid any flying splinters. Glancing up slowly to see who was there, she saw a young man and a middle aged couple. They stood staring at her and she did the same back. The young man looked back at the couple and then to Rista, "May we come in," He asked. Rista couldn't speak, but nodded to show her shocked approval. Stepping over the window, he made sure that his companions made it safely through. He tried to put the wood back half way and then turned to Rista, "Sorry about that, we didn't want to destroy the door as it is bigger to repair," He said smiling, "We didn't know there was anyone out this far." Rista nodded again, "I am sorry," She said quietly, "I have not seen anyone since the day it all started." The woman gasped, "You poor dear, you have been out here all alone?!" Rista nodded. "I am Rosie," The woman said, "This is my husband, Mike, and our son Jase." "I am Rista," She said back, trying to be polite and get rid of the shock that was still affecting her. After a bit more talking they all fixed the window and sat down around the wooden table that held all of Rista's food and supplies. It was nice to have someone other than herself to talk to. Hopefully they would know how to stay out here without having to return to town. They would have to have some kind of plan since they came all the way out here this far into the outbreak.

"How long can we stay out her," Rista asked, "You must have some ideas?" Mike shook his head, "We only wanted to stop for the night since it is getting cold and the next place is much farther away." Rista looked confused, "Why didn't you stay in the last town," She asked. "Everything is wiped clean and the town was crawling with those things," Jase mentioned as he took out a large blade and began wiping what looked like dried blood off of it. Rista's heart sank. Everything was gone, and overrun. Looking down she thought of how far the next town was. It would take a whole day of walking, and they were not guaranteed to find anything there, nor was that it safe. Was it worth the risk?


End file.
